Bookworms and Bartenders
by Tulip.scales.512
Summary: In order to avoid getting set up with a date for Valentine's Day, Maka Albarn lies to her friend about finding her own date and goes to hide out in a local bar. She did not, however, expect to find a pseudo-date for the holiday in the form or a rather attractive bartender. (Series of oneshots from the soulvalentine challenge on tumblr. May or may not be added onto at a later date.)
1. Number 1 Dealbreaker

Maka Albarn has never been a hopeless romantic. In fact, when it came to romance, she was actually rather cynical about such things. So, naturally, Valentine's day was always stupid and cheesy in her eyes. Silly heart decorations that appeared in stores even before the year starts, cheesy romance movies playing everywhere, couples going out and making kissy faces at each other as if just a day on a calendar somehow increased their love. It was all nauseating.

Trying to get away from all the romance and hype of the cursed day was always difficult seeing as how it was quite literally everywhere. Previous years she had stayed at home and read a book. This year, she had friends who were insistent on getting her a date. She found herself unable to get out of the situation as they kept badgering her with questions of "Are you okay with long hair," "Does he need to have a nice smile," "Does he need to be a he." Eventually she grew tired of the whole thing and decided to do the only thing that may give her an acceptable excuse; lie.

She had told her friend Liz, the most persistent to get her a date, that she was planning on trying to get a date with a guy she had had her sights on for a while. That was a mistake. Liz then started badgering her with questions asking her what this guy was like. She had just told her that she didn't want to say anything about him until she got a date with him.

Since she had told that lie, she could no longer just lock herself away in her house and read a book. Liz would be able to sense if she had done that. So much for rereading Harry Potter for the umpteenth time.

So here she was, sitting on a stool at a bar that was not too far from her apartment. Of course, she hadn't expected it to be reeking with rejection and desperation.

There were either people drinking away their sorrows of not having a date, or trying their hardest to get a date. Not her crowd and definitely not a place she particularly wanted to come back to.

The bartender was a tall man whose appearance made Maka take a double take to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. He had white hair, but his tan face showed no sign of old age. In fact, he looked about her age, at just a few years out of college. His eyes were particularly striking. They were a deep crimson and they looked as if they could look into her very soul.

"Well, don't you look chipper for someone who's alone on Valentine;s day?" he said when he came up to her after getting a drink for this one man a few seats over from Maka, who had already been drunk when Maka arrived. He looked about her age as well, despite his balding head, and he kept muttering through his tears about his girlfriend leaving him for another girl.

"Sure I'm chipper. There's no reason for me not to be." She replied to him.

"Well I mean, it is Valentine's day, I'm just used to people being completely devastated for their date leaving them or…"

It was then that the man next to them let out another very loud sob, crying out "I'm better than she is, right?"

"People like that." the bartender jabbed a thumb in the direction of the emotional drunk.

"See Valentine's day is just a day on the calendar that is overly glorified by candy brands and movie companies to make more money, and by the media to build up their social construct about how one can not be happy unless they're happily in love."

"So did you get dumped about a week ago, or do you just really dislike the holiday?"

"The latter. I could care less about getting a date, thank you." Maka answered, trying to somewhat suppress her indignation.

"Alright , Miss Single-and-not-Ready-to-Mingle, what kind of drink would you like?"

Maka made a face at the "nickname" he gave her, and just shrugged, "I don't care. How about a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Going with the theme of the overly glorified day on the calendar, I see. Coming right up." He turned around to make the drink and she just sat in waiting.

She grabbed a cocktail napkin and pulled a pen out of her pocket and started writing some random poetry that was suddenly entering her mind.

She had gotten lost in the words forming in her head and flowing onto the paper she didn't notice the glass that was set down in front of her. It wasn't until she heard someone say, "A poet who doesn't like Valentine's day?" that she was pulled out of her writing zone.

She jerked her head up in surprise, banging it against the bartender's forehead, as he was leaning on his elbows, much closer to her than before.

"Ouch! That hurt, dammit." she cried out grabbing her head.

"Well at least you won't have a visible red mark. Anyway, Miss Proud-Single-Poet, there's your drink." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Thanks. And my name is Maka, so you don't have to keep coming up with random "nicknames" or whatever you want to call them."

"What? Miss Single-Lady-Who-Isn't-a-Fan-of-Nicknames isn't a good name for you?"

"You know, you always add in the fact that I'm single. Trying to communicate something?"

"Yep. I actually want to go out with you, so I figured just repeatedly mentioning the fact that you're not dating anyone would be a great way to score a date. Is it working?" He gave her a goofy smile that matched his extreme sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, totally. But you might want to give me your name before we go out together. Call me traditional, but I personally like to know my date's name." She joked back at him.

"Alright, my name is Soul. So shall I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?"

Maka could no longer suppress her laugh, and she let a small one slip. "You know, I would, but I'll too busy not caring about dates and eating half priced chocolate while reading a book."

"Well, if it's chocolate you want," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a mini Hershey bar and handed it to her, "Then here you go."

Grabbing the chocolate out of his hand, she looked up at him, curious, "Any reason you keep chocolates in your pocket? You wouldn't happen to have problems with Dementors at this joint, do you?"

Soul arched a white eyebrow and looked at her with utter confusion. "Pardon?"

"Harry Potter reference, did you seriously not get that?"

"Haven't seen the movies," he answered with a shrug.

"There are books as well, you know."

"I'm not a big reader, really."

She brought her fist down on the bar a little too hard. "That's it. We talked about going on a date, but I can't go out with someone who has never read or seen Harry Potter. This can no longer work out."

"Do you have the movies?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, then how about, after my shift is over, you and I go and watch the movies together. All, what? Eight of them? If you don't feel like letting me into your place, you can just bring the movies to my apartment, and we'll watch 'em there." He explained so casually as if this were a normal thing for people to do.

"Are you being serious right now?" Maka could honestly not tell what was serious or not his expression and his apparent advanced skill in deadpan joking and extreme sarcasm.

"Yes, I am being completely serious. I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of my chances with Miss Harry-Potter-Loving-Poetry-Girl. I get off in about half an hour, depending on how late my replacement is. What do you say?"

Maka eyed him cautiously. She mulled it over in her head, and deciding that he wasn't a rapist and/or murderer, and knowing that she could beat the shit out of him with her martial arts training if he tried to pull anything, she nodded. "Alright, Mister Sarcastic-Nickname-Guy, it's a deal. Your place or mine?"

"No, no, you have to choose. That way I don't sound too forward."

"Right, like offering we go and marathon all the Harry Potter movies isn't forward enough. Let's just do my place. I'll hang out here until you're done with your shift, and then we'll head out. Sound good?"

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Now it will take twenty hours, and you can't go falling asleep, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good." she said before he had to turn to go serve another customer. As he walked away, she could not stop the corners of her mouth from pulling upwards.

After a half hour of writing random poetry on cocktail napkins, another strawberry daiquiri, and a few sarcastic comments about the pathetic people who were miserable about being single, they left to start their day long marathon. Soul didn't fall asleep for any of it, but Maka did take a short nap during Goblet of Fire. And once all the movies were finished, Soul crashed on the couch, and Maka went out to get some half priced chocolate.


	2. A Simple Wager

Soul checked the clock on the wall for the fifth time in the past twelve minutes. She wasn't normally this late. Why hadn't she shown up yet? Not that he was anxiously waiting for her to show up or anything. After all she was just a plain old regular at the bar, nothing more. It's not like she was special.

He heard the door open and his gaze shot up to see who came in. Not Maka. God, why was he being so ridiculous about this? She was just some girl who came to the bar. Every week. Always when he was working. And she usually seemed pretty happy talking to him. And seemed genuinely interested in him. And, _wait, hold on._ Where did_ that _come from? No. She wasn't interested in him. At least not in a romantic sense. Nor did he care if she was. Because he wasn't interested in her either. Most definitely not.

The door opened again and this time it was Maka. She was wearing sweatpants, a giant oversized men's Hawaiian shirt, and what looked like slippers instead of real shoes. Soul had to admit, she looked pretty cute._Cute in the totally and completely platonic way. _She walked over and took a seat in her normal spot, folding her arms on the bar and resting her head on them.

Soul walked over to her leaning his own head down so her gaze would meet his. "Well, hello, Miss Pigtails-and-Palm-Trees, may I ask, what's up with the Hawaiian shirt? You do realise it's March, right?"

"Yeah, this is my I'm-Lazy-and-Don't-Want-to-Wear-Clothes outfit." she replied, sounding drained of all energy that she may have had.

"So, should I be calling you Miss Secretly-a-Nudist, now?"

She slid one arm out from beneath the other and whacked him on the head with a quiet, "Shut up."

"Only joking, Maka. Can I get you a drink or do you just want to sit here and take a nap? I mean, I, personally, would not recommend falling asleep at a bar, but if that's your thing, then…"

She let a tired laugh and moved her head so that her chin rested on her arms. Soul placed his own arms on the bar directly across from her and lowered his head to sit in the same position as she was, looking into her big green eyes, suddenly becoming aware of just how close their faces were to each other, where maybe just an inch closer and their nose would've been touching. But with such close proximity he noticed just how beautiful and vibrant and so very green her eyes were. They were full of life even though, she, herself, seemed just about dead to the world with how tired she was. She gave him a light smile and just the way the corners of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly was adorable and so incredibly Maka. He had known her for a little over a month, her coming into the bar once a week, sometimes, very rarely, she would visit twice in the same week. It was silly, but that always filled him with such delight, seeing her not on a Wednesday. It was like receiving a present without a holiday anywhere in sight.

She spoke up, pulling him out of his trance just enough for him to process that she had said something, not to comprehend any words that were said.

"Huh? What?" He asked abruptly.

"And I thought I was the tired one. I said, I'll take a screwdriver, as long as you won't fall asleep while making it." she joked halfheartedly, followed by a small and very cute yawn.

"One screwdriver coming up, Miss Pigtails-and-Palm-Trees." He stood up straight and spun around on his heels and walking over to put some ice in a tall glass.

"You just used that name. I thought you were some brilliantly clever and original mastermind who could come up with a new nickname every time. I feel betrayed now."

"My sincerest apologies, m'lady. How can I ever make it up to you?" He took a low bow, to go with his quip.

"You can pay for that drink that you are taking forever to make." she sat up, nodding to the glass that he was just now putting the vodka into.

"Hey be patient, I haven't been taking that long. And besides, you only want me to pay for it because you wouldn't be able to get a guy in here to buy you a drink wearing that oh, so stylish apparel." He retorted without thought. Where did that come from? That was _not _something he had planned to say.

Maka arched an eyebrow, "Oh, do you think? Well, how about we make a wager?"

"I'm listening." he replied, setting her drink in front of her.

"If I can get a guy to come up to me and offer to buy me a drink, within, we'll say fifteen minutes, then you have to read all the Harry Potter books." her smile as she listed her winnings was smug and satisfied, as if she had already won.

"And if you can't?"

"That's up to you. What do you want to have as your winnings? You can choose anything you'd like." Her tone was mischievous and flirtatious? Damn it, he might just end up losing this bet.

It was his turn to arch an eyebrow as he side-eyed Maka. He went over all the various - and still appropriate - possibilities in his head and finally decided on the perfect one. "I win, and you have to let me read some of that poetry you keep writing on all my cocktail napkins."

As he said this he saw her eyes widen briefly, before she quickly blinked away her look of surprise, and held out her hand. "You're on. Oh, and better make it ten minutes."

"Well, well, well, someone's cocky." Soul remarked, taking her hand and shaking it to seal the deal.

"Now you have to not be standing right here, because no one's going to come up to offer me a drink if they think I'm already taken." She waved her hands to shoo him away.

"You really think we give off that impression?" he wore a teasing smirk.

"Oh, just beat it, okay?" She gave him a light punch to the arm.

He walked away to serve someone else, making sure to check the clock before he left, and looking back at Maka every few seconds. He noticed she had unbuttoned some of her shirt so it was open to just above her navel, and the ends of it were tied in a knot at the lowest fastened button.

She was leaning her elbow on the bar and swirling her finger on the top of the glass, staring at her drink with a contemplative and subtle longing expression. She was good at this, he might end up having to read those books after all.

About four minutes passed and some guy decided to take a seat next to her. He seemed like a smooth talker, way too cocky for his own good, and looked like he thought Maka would be an easy target. Boy, was he wrong.

He continued to talk her up while Maka smiled and laughed and was she giggling? Soul felt a pang of jealousy in him as he saw her flirtatious smiles and, god, her giggles were adorable. _And they weren't directed at him._

He checked the time on his phone, she still had two minutes left to get a drink offer. Maybe he could still win this after all. That thought lasted about thirty seconds longer, before the guy talking to Maka called Soul over to get him and the "little lady" a drink.

He walked over trying to ignore Maka's smug expression. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"I'll take a beer."

"Alright, and for Miss Stylish-Hawaiian-Shirt-in-March?" He tossed Maka a wink causing her to blush and let out a very tiny giggle.

The man next to her whacked Soul on the arm, saying, "Hey, just get the drinks. I'm not paying you for cheesy flirtation."

Soul put his hands up defensively, "Calm down, I wasn't flirting, and it certainly wasn't cheesy. I was simply asking what drink little Miss Evergreen-Eyes-and-Sunshiney-Pigtails wanted."

"You are not just asking what she wants. You are clearly flirting."

"I do apologise, good sir. I would hate to disrespect her and ruin your date. So tell me, Miss Wishing-I-Was-At-The-Beach, what'll ya have?"

The man stood up indignantly, "That's it. I've had enough."

Soul suppressed a chuckle, "You know, I'm trying to get this lovely lady here a drink, but you keep speaking up before she can tell me what she wants. You're being kind of rude here, don't you think?" he turned his attention to Maka, giving her a charming smile. "Do you think he's being kind of rude?"

"He is being a little rude." she nodded.

The man, practically fuming at this point, looked back and forth between Soul and Maka and his face went deadpan within a second. He eyed them warily, "Wait, are you two a couple?"

Maka instantly looked over to Soul, asking, "Do we seriously give out that vibe?" she turned to the man who was now standing up, looking a little dumbfounded.

The man shrugged, looking a bit confused by Maka's question. "Um, yes? You know what? Never mind. I'm just gonna go. Um, see ya." He hurriedly made his way out the door leaving Soul and Maka there, who just burst out in laughter.

"Well, wasn't that something?" Maka said to him as she pulled over a cocktail napkin and pulled a pen from behind her ear.

"I'll say. Now, would you still like a drink, Miss Harry-Potter-Loving-Poetry-Girl?"

"And you've used that one before, too. I think if you ever reuse a nickname, you should have to do something for me."

"Like what?" He rested his arms on the bar in front of him. "I mean, didn't we just make a bet? I now have to read seven stupidly long books."

Maka tapped her index finger to her lips, "Hm, something a lot smaller than the book thing. Maybe just you buy me a drink. Sound good?"

"Fine by me." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. "So, now that that's a thing, what drink am I buying you?"

"Honestly, that screwdriver was really good. I'll take another one."

"I'll bet it'll taste even better when it's being payed for by someone else."

"I'm pretty sure you're right. Let's test it." she replied to him, smiling big and wide. Did people really think that someone like her would even want to date him? Nah, she was way too perfect. There was no way that would happen.


	3. End Result

Maybe going to the bar every week and writing poetry on cocktail napkins was a silly excuse to see him. But Maka Albarn was not going to stop going until she had accomplished her goal. At one point, he had asked her why she kept coming and just randomly writing stuff, to which she answered "it's something about the atmosphere that just brings words to my head that simply need to be put on paper." Whereas it wasn't a lie, that wasn't the whole truth. She mainly kept coming because she wanted to see the cute bartender, Soul Evans. Why she hadn't worked up the courage to ask him out yet was beyond her. When they first met they joked about it, and then spent the next twenty hours at her place watching all the Harry Potter movies. After something like that, she'd think that she would be comfortable enough with him to ask him out on a date. Hell, she even fell asleep on him during that movie marathon. She should be able to ask him something so simple without chickening out.

It had been three months, and frankly she was getting tired of the stacks of poetry filled cocktail napkins on her desk. She was going to march herself down to that bar and ask Soul to go out to dinner. Or coffee. Or maybe lunch? Dinner seems almost too formal, lunch is much better. _Oh, for crying out loud. _She would figure all that out when she asked him.

The cool May breeze felt wonderful as the spring sunshine beat down on her. It boosted her confidence, filling her with a perky energy all the way from her house to about fifty yards from the bar. Once the building came in sight, her mind started to fill with doubts. He probably wouldn't say yes. He only paid any attention to her because she was a customer who kept coming in every single week. He was probably actually pretty annoyed with her by now. _No, no, no! _She was going to go in there and she was going to ask him out on a date.

Those last fifty yards were slow but she finally made it in the bar. Inside, she saw far too many people for a Wednesday afternoon. Well, wasn't that perfect? A busy day would make it harder to get his attention. She located her normal barstool that was, surprisingly enough, empty. As she took a seat she had to resist the urge to grab a napkin to start writing. _No, that was not why she came here._

"Well, if it isn't Miss Wednesday-Poetry-Pigtails." Soul said as he slid over to her almost instantly after she sat down.

"Haven't you used that one already?" She smiled fondly, referencing the nickname, something that was more of a running gag than anything. Everytime she came in, he would call her by some random name. After a while they had turned it into a game, where, if ever he reused a nickname he would buy her a drink. Surprisingly enough, after three months she had only escaped paying for her own drink two and a half times - half because he had basically used the same nickname just with the words in a different order, so after a good five minutes of arguing, they decided on him paying for only half.

"Nah, I don't think I've ever used Wednesday before. So what can I get for ya, today?"

"Hm, haven't decided yet."

Soul let out an overly dramatic exasperated sigh. "But Maka, I just told that other guy that I would get him next after I served you, so I can't get his drink until you decide on what you want."

"Is that so?"

"Because if I took his order before yours, I would be a liar, now wouldn't I? So, this means I'll just have to sit here and talk to you until you figure out what you want."

"What a shame. Well, while I decide you can tell me about your day."

He shrugged in response, "Not much to tell, really. Just a semi-busy day here, nothing really out of the ordinary though."

"Yeah, I noticed it was busy. Odd for a Wednesday, don't ya think? I was surprised that no one had taken my seat. I mean, every other barstool is taken." she looked around at the crowded room again.

"Well someone did try to sit there, but I wouldn't let them because I knew you'd be coming soon." He said, suddenly gaining a light pink tint to his cheeks.

Maka smiled up at him, feeling her own cheeks heat up a bit. "Aww thanks." her voice came out a bit higher than normal and she felt her blush grow even stronger.

"Anyway, I have a question for you. I've been waiting for you to come in all day so that I could ask you."

"Oh? I had a question for you too."

"You can ask after me. But first, I need to know something before I ask my question. It is a very important piece of knowledge that I simply must know. You have to be completely and totally honest with me." He spoke melodramatically, as if trying to build up the suspense for his question. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Red," she said without skipping a beat. She hadn't really thought of it before. Why did she know so instantly? Why was it her favourite anyway? Could it be because…

"Very nice. Now for my original question; I w—-"

"Hey, hey, hey, why do you get to ask two in a row?" She interrupted him.

"Because the colour one wasn't my original question."

"Yeah, but that's still two questions in a row. It's my turn to ask a question."

"Hmm, nope. Don't think so."

"Well you would be mistaken because what I was going to ask is—"

"Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" Soul sputtered out before she could finish her sentence. The end of her sentence being the _exact thing that he said._

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to go out on a date sometime?" He repeated, enunciating each word.

"But it was _my_ turn to ask a question."

"Well what were you going to ask?"

"The same thing!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes!" she shouted indignantly. "I had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, but then you go ahead and first, _steal my turn to ask a question, _and second you go and ask _me_ first! I can not believe you!"

"Well, sorry, but I had been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"But still, _I _was going to ask _you, _but you just went and stole my thunder. Unbelieveable."

"Wait, hold on," he said, bobbing his hands, his index fingers pointed up - something he normally did when trying to process something.

"What?" she shouted, still annoyed at him for stealing her turn and her spotlight.

"So, you and I both wanted to ask each other out a date? So does that mean… that…"

Maka dropped her anger as the realisation hit her. "That means that, we're going out on a date, I guess?"

"I guess so. So, tomorrow sound good?"

Maka donned a happy grin, "Sounds great! Oh, and since you asked, this means that _you _have to pay for dinner."

"Oh, we're going out for dinner?"

"Well I mean, if you're okay with that."

"Hey, anything's good with me." Soul was now wearing a genuine smile that spread wide across his face. "So, how about seven o' clock. I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Perfect!"

"Great. Sounds… just… great." Soul was trying to suppress his grin, but was clearly failing.

They just sat there, eyes locked on each other's, smiles big and it was starting to hurt Maka's cheeks. Maka broke her gaze away and cleared her throat. "Anyway, um, I think a Jack and Coke sounds good. That way you can, um, you know, get back to work."

"Of course, one Jack and Coke coming up." He turned around to prepare the drink and Maka lowered her gaze to the bar, biting her lip trying hard not to let her grin resurface.

Soul set the drink down in front of her, bringing her attention up to him. He leaned down closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering my favourite colour is green." Then he stood up straight and winked at her as he left to get back to work.

She allowed her grin to appear once again, as she watched him work. The whole thing may not have gone how she imagined it, but the end result was what she wanted. Including him paying for the food.


	4. A Valentine Surprise

Maka entered the bar, completely ignored by her boyfriend who was writing on a cocktail napkin. She had expected a big and happy greeting like she normally received walking in, especially on today of all days.

"Oh, Soul," she called out in a sing-songy voice as she strolled over to him. He looked up at her and his jaw practically dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out of his head when his eyes caught a glimpse of her. She had dressed up a bit for Valentine's day, with her hair down and she wore a low cut red halter top that displayed what little cleavage she had, a half leather jacket to protect her from the cold but still looked spectacular on her, and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her hips and ass - one of her best features in Soul's opinion.

"Hey there, Maka." the words fumbled out of his mouth as a subtle pink tinge crept up onto his cheeks. By the way he was flustered, Maka could tell that he liked what he saw, and decided that she needed to dress like this more often.

"Whatcha writing?" she leaned on her elbows on the counter and kicked her feet up behind her.

Soul pulled the napkin away from her and shielded it with his hand. "I'm not writing, I'm drawing. And it's a surprise."

"Oooh a surprise! Any reason you're drawing whatever it is on a cocktail napkin?" she asked him.

"Like you used to say, it's just something about the atmosphere here that just help creativity flow."

"Except, that was never true. I think it was always more the company that did it for me." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek that was growing pinker.

"So, that's a nice outfit you've got on. Got any big plans for tonight?" he tossed her a smirk as she took a seat on her barstool.

"Well I did have some ideas for me and a certain someone."

"You simply must tell me more. What shall you and your certain someone be up to on this lovely Valentine's day? Valentine's day night. Valentine's night?" he spoke as if figuring out a puzzle, causing Maka to let out a very girly giggle.

"I would tell you, but I want it to be a surprise."

"But Maka," he whined out. "I'm too impatient for surprises. I want to know now."

"Nope!" she said, popping the "p" sound.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" he leaned down for a kiss, stopping at Maka's raised hand.

"All in good time, Soul."

"Fine," he said, grabbing her hand and placing light kisses on each of her finger tips.

"So, the actual reason I came here, was to first, give you this." she reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. "Since it's our anniversary and all that, I guess." she said as she handed it to him.

He pulled the card out of the envelope and started reading it out loud, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I know this is cheesy, but then again so are you."

"No, no, no! Don't read it out loud! And don't read it now!" she squealed at him. "Read it when I'm gone, okay? I don't know if I want to see your reaction as you read it."

Soul let out a big laugh, before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Maka. But does this mean you're leaving now? I don't get off work for another hour and a half, and I want you to stay here with me." he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry. You'll get me all night long, okay? I've got something planned that I'm sure you'll really enjoy."

Soul's puppy dog face was replaced with a smirk and eyes full of passion and anticipation. "Is that so? Well, I expect something spectacular then, and I don't want to be let down."

"Oh you won't. Just head to your place when you get off work, and then we can eat the wonderful dinner that I'm going to prepare."

Soul arched his eyebrows "My place?"

"Your place is better, trust me. I was gonna head over there right after I gave you that card. Which reminds me…" she trailed off, suddenly sounding sheepish.

"You lost your key again, didn't you?" he said.

"Uh-huh. Can I borrow yours, please?"

Soul gave an exasperated sigh and shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out a keychain. Maka reached for it but he pulled them back just before she could grab them. "What do you say?"

"I already said please, you dork."

"I know," he said with a charming smile, leaning down for a chaste kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Maka snatched the keys out of his hand and jumped back, flashing him a mischievous grin. "I'll see you later."

"Can't wait."

"I'll bet." she said as she turned to walk out the door. As she waved back to him at the door, she just barely caught him pulling the card out of its envelope again. About three minutes later, as she was halfway to his apartment, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Soul that read;

"I love you Miss Surprises-and-Poems ;)"

It put a smile all the way to his apartment and then some. And Soul definitely did enjoy his surprise, and he decided that it was, indeed, well worth the wait.


	5. No Nickname Needed

The end of another Wednesday at the bar, Maka sat on the counter waiting for Soul to finish getting everything cleaned up and ready to close. He kept the music playing for some background noise, and he would complain about a few things or make some sarcastic comments to Maka as he passed her about various customers making messes everywhere. It looked so different with all the chair up on tables, most of the lights off, and all but her barstool placed on the counter. She swung her legs back and forth and watched Soul as he swept the floors, barely hearing him grumble underneath his breath.

"You sure you don't want me to help out with cleaning?" she called over to him.

"Nah, I'm almost done anyway. Just have to sweep up, turn the music off, and then we can head out." he replied.

"Can I at least help sweep? Do you have another broom?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to sit there and do nothing, Miss Impatient-and-Eager-to-Help."

"Nothing except watch my crazy attractive boyfriend clean. Also I've been dancing to the music, that's something."

"How about once I finish this, you and I both dance to the music?"

"You've got a deal."

She watched him as he continued his job for a few minutes longer before finally being done with the floors. After putting the broom away he walked up to her and reached his arms out to pick her up off the counter. He pulled her in close just as a new song came on.

"So, what's with the country music? That's not normally your thing." she asked him.

"Eh, decided to try something new. I'm not sure, your thoughts?" he let go to spin her around and brought her back closer than before.

"I like it. I actually like country music. Especially Rascal Flatts." He gave her a questioning look. "The band that sings the song that's playing right now. And this song is Rewind, in case you were wondering."

"You should just keep talking about music that you like. It's cute."

"I thought you didn't like my music tastes."

"Yeah, but most everything you do is cute, so naturally you talking about it is adorable."

She smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They danced to the music a while longer, Maka felt the warmth of him and didn't ever want to leave. The empty bar was nice, it was calm and peaceful, it was amazing how a place so rowdy at times could also be so quiet. She liked it, as much as she enjoyed the business and familiarity of the bar, it held a certain magic to it when it was empty and silent, save for the music and the two sets of feet moving in rhythm.

"Hey, Miss Maka Albarn," he said nearing the end of the song.

She picked her head up and looked up at him, confused because that was her real name and not a nickname. "Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" He said it so casually, without missing a beat, she almost thought she misheard him.

"I… um… what?"

"I said, will you marry me, Miss Maka Albarn?"

Maka blinked up at him, speechless, before finally managing to get out the words she needed, "Yes. Yes I will."

Soul's eyes lit up with joy at her answer and the grin on his face was bigger than she had ever seen. Before she knew it, she was whisked in the air and spinning around. He set her down and leaned his forehead against hers smiling down at his shoes.

"And you said I was cute." she teased him, but she shared the same happy grin.

"I love you, Maka."

She placed her hand under his chin and brought it up so their eyes met. They both had giant smiles and crinkled eyes, "I love you too." She went on her toes and brought him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Soul still looked as happy as ever. "I did buy a ring. It's right…" he stuffed his shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Right here."

He handed it to Maka, and she opened it expecting a diamond, but being pleasantly surprised. Instead of the white rock, on the ring was an opal that shined red, blue, and green in the light. She marveled at it a short moment before pulling it out and slipping it out on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"I didn't want to get a diamond because that's overdone and cliche. And when I saw this, I noticed the red and the green and I thought of the two of us." he explained.

"I love it, my dear cheesy fiance." she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, Miss Maka Albarn soon-to-be-Evans, would you care to join me in another dance?" He extended his hand to her.

"I would love to." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into him, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They danced to song after song, feeling lighter than air, and happier than ever. The silence and emptiness certainly was magical, at least it was to them.


	6. True Love

Soul sat on the couch leaning on the armrest with his legs out in front of him. He was working hard on his laptop typing up some reviews for the new movie that just came out. Although not too important, it was a hobby of his that he took very seriously. He was about halfway through when he heard small feet hit the floor and a door creak open. He looked up to see his sweet little five year old daughter, Amy, awake and out of bed way past her bedtime.

"What are you doing, silly?" he asked her softly.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, how about you head back to bed?"

She then walked over to him and climbed onto the couch curling up next to him. He sighed as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep right away. He leaned his head down to place a kiss on her forehead, and then went back to writing the review. It was much harder to type with only one arm, but it was half worth it to have the tiny ball of warmth next to him.

It took him about an hour to finish the review that would've taken him about a third of that time had he had both hands. After closing the laptop and placing it on the back of the couch he noticed that Amy had somehow moved on top of him so he couldn't move without the risk of waking her up.

He smiled down at her, and called for Maka loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping child.

"Yeah, Soul?" Maka called back walking out into the main room and seeing the situation. She put her hands on her hips and smiled softly at him. "What is she doing out of bed?"

"She just got up and walked over here. Could you help get her off of me?"

Maka walked over to the couch and picked her up, causing a series of tired groans and whines to come from the tiny mouth followed by a "No, I want Daddy. I want to cuddle with you."

Maka gave him back to Soul who had stood up, remarking "Goodness, she sounds like you."

"I'll put her in her bed, see ya in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," she said, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before turning to retire to her bed.

Soul carried Amy into her room and set her down on her bed. She whined clung tighter to him as he tried to let her go.

"Hey, sweetie, you've got to go to sleep."

She still clung to him.

He laid down uncomfortably in the tiny twin size bed. She snuggled up closer to him and Soul could hear a very soft, very faint, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too." he said, so soft he could barely hear it, himself.

He laid there longer, his breath slow and steady matching Amy's. He closed his eyes and it felt so peaceful and so calming. The silence of the air save for his daughter's breathing and cute tiny snores. He felt relaxed and happy, like he could just fall asleep right there. Until a small fist made a connection with his nose.

"Ouch, godda—" he stopped himself from finishing his exclamation seeing as how his five year old daughter was lying right there in front of him. Asleep or not, he always managed to refrain from swearing around her.

Although she was only five years old, she definitely had power behind her punches. Even when asleep.

He carefully got up out of her bed, placing one last kiss on her forehead, hoping that she wouldn't roll over again and punch him again, and walked out of the room and over towards his own bed.

Maka was sitting in lying in bed with a book in her hands, such a familiar and natural picture. He watched as she turned the pages, completely lost to the world, and then walked forward to join her in the big king size bed.

She set her book down on the nightstand as he settled in under the covers, after pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the laundry basket.

"That girl is just like you." Soul half complained.

"How so? I was thinking she's more like you." She smiled at him.

"She moves around way too much in her sleep and her punches hurt."

"She punched you?"

"In her sleep, yeah. Just like her mama." he smiled down fondly at his wife, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Wait," she said slowly, her smile fading. "I don't punch you in my sleep, do I?"

Soul just rolled over muttering something along the lines of "no, of course not."

She pushed herself up on her arm and leaned over his shoulder. "Do I?"

By this point Soul had already begun fake snoring, and Maka started to shake his shoulder to get an answer from him. He just ignored her, continuing with the obvious fake snores that slowly turned into light laughs.

He rolled over, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down on the mattress, lowering down to kiss her, moving from her lips over to her jaw, and then down to her neck.

"Soul, I asked you a question."

"Eh, doesn't matter."

Maka pushed him off of her with a "yes it does matter." He looked at her giving him the 'mom' face, something she had mastered even before they had a kid.

"Maybe sometimes. You used to do it almost all the time, but now rarely."

"I did?" she gave a horrified look. "Did it hurt?"

"Sometimes. A lot of the time. It actually woke me up a few times. I'm surprised I never got a bruise."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged it off, saying, "nah, it doesn't matter."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Okay," she said, still sounding sorry for her alleged unconscious habit. "So, did you plan anything for us for Valentine's day tomorrow?"

He glanced back at the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand, and turned back to her with a smirk. "It's past midnight already. No sense in saving the Valentine's celebration for the daytime." He pushed some hair out of her face and placed his hand at her side, slowly trailing down her body.

Her eyes reflected the fire in his own, as she leaned in for a long and passionate kiss.

This woman in front of him was beautiful and felt wonderful in his arms. He loved her and their daughter more than anything in the world.

They were his two true loves.


End file.
